


Consensual Gore

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Consensual Gore, Dissection, Gen, Gore, M/M, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> playing catch up w/ prompts, the rest will be in bulk  
> Inspired by this [artwork](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51789555) **Don't click if you don't like visual gore**

“Rei… if you need a test subject, you can always use me.”

Watching the scientist, no, _his_ scientist, almost stumble into the water was highly amusing, but Haru was serious, he wanted to help his friend out and if that meant becoming an experiment he would gladly allow Rei to dissect him. It was the least he could do considering Rei gave him companionship.

“Haruka-san, I could never! The things that you would be put under… I can’t allow something like that to happen to you!”

Huffing Haru pulled himself up so he was face to face with Rei and getting water all over the place. “Look… I’ve thought about this for a while now ever since you told me about those important people showed up and I don’t mind… as long as it’s you, then its fine.” He lifted his hand and pushed Rei’s glasses back up on his face. “If others need to be present… okay, but it has to be you. I’m not going to let anyone else touch me.”

Haru refused to move until Rei slowly nodded his head.

“I… still don’t approve, and I don’t want to but… if it’s _really_ alright with you,” he swallowed and leaned forwards so their forehead touched, “then I – I won’t object.”

Haru smiled and gave Rei a light kiss on the noise, “Good.” Then he wrapped his arms around Rei’s shoulders and pulled him into the water. He didn’t know when everything would happen so he wanted to enjoy spending time with Rei like this without worry.

It was exactly three months to the date later, when Rei showed up and helped hauled him out of the water and into a truck that one of his assistants was driving. It took some time for them to get to where Rei’s lab was and he sloshed around in the make shift tub with every turn of the car, but with Rei currently running his hand along the side of his fin he could be at ease for a while long; whether the touches was to calm Rei down or to keep him calm, Haru wasn’t sure but the light brush of fingers was nice.

Once at Rei’s work place, Haru was hauled into the building and brought into a large room with a single white table in the middle of it.

“I’m going to put you on that table alright?” Haru nodded and tightened his grip around Rei’s neck. “Up there… that’s where _they_ will be watching from…”

Looking up, he let his eyes adjust to the lights and he saw the large glass windows and a few people standing behind them. Watching their every move as Rei brought him over to the table. Haru couldn’t hear them, but seeing them leaning close to one another he figured they were muttering to themselves about him.

Rei was now organizing all his things and putting a mask on when he spoke up, “I’m going to give you some anesthesia so you don’t have to feel anything.” If it wasn’t for the mask Haru was sure he would see Rei trying to reassure him with a smile, but it was short lived when speakers came on and a voice spoke.

“No anesthesia, there’s no point in wasting it on that creature.”

Haru could see Rei’s heart sink into his stomach, but before he could try and argue he reached out and grabbed Rei’s arm.

“I’ll be fine.”

When Rei didn’t fight back and went about getting his things ready Haru sighed and readied himself for immense pain. He looked at the wall across from him so he wouldn’t have to see what Rei was grabbing.

“I’m going to start now…”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Haru knew it was going to hurt, knew it was going to be some of the worst pain he’ll ever experience in his life… yet when the cold metal lightly pressed against his scales and broke passed them and sliding down the length of his lower back to the middle of his fin, he bit into his bottom lip so hard blood dribbled out of his mouth and he balled his fists up.

_Hurts_

He thought he could he Rei muttering to him ‘sorry, sorry, Haru, I’m so sorry’ but he was already starting to feel dizzy. Lowering his head he took deep breathes and tried not to think about his scales being pulled apart and the feeling of cool air hitting organs that weren’t supposed to see the light of day. A part of his scales were held in place by one of Rei’s gloved hands and then it was getting sliced again; more of his warm blood ran along his sides and now more of him felt exposed. _But it’s okay… because it’s Rei._

More of his flesh was pulled back and all he could hear was white noise but the feeling of Rei’s hands on the inside of him moving intestines around made him want to throw up. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to say conscious.


End file.
